Lili
Emilie de rochefort but known as lili,for a shorter and easier name, Lili is a Monegasque teenager she is proven to be sixteen years old she lives with her father whitch own's an oil company,Mr Rochefort is a very wealthy man, he and lili live in a marvelous huge suberban white mansion that is very big and luxerious, Sebastion is lili's butler who also lives there Apperence/outfits and personality lili's main outfit is a white Victorian styled mini Dress She also wears tall white boots with red socks, for even a better look she has white and a hint of red on her fingerless styled gloves with a gingham patterned ascot tie it is mostly red. Lili has golden bloned hair and a uniqe hairstyle (Full frigid bangs that cover her forehead) she has been seen to have bright blue eyes but in tekken tag 2 she had grey eyes it is unkown what her true eye color is. Lili is described to be really preety and having a sort of cute baby face, she was also described of having a sweet and kind look.In tekken 5 Dark resserection lili had many avalible customizations, She was avalable to have pink or black hair or headresses and curled hair also known as princess rolls, her mini dress can be avalable to be changed to with different colors, lili also had face customizations she had gothic make up, and masks. Later on in tekken 6 bloodline rebellion she had more customizations but sort of in an disorderly way, categories were hard to understand, lili had lots of hats or caps and short hair with different colors, tekken tag 2 was the most fun to customize lili you can get any hairstyle and change into any color also tops for her upper body or bottoms for he lower body , there were also ready made dresses for lili in tekken tag 2 lili and other charecter can use wepons. Lili had other outfit beside her white mini dress she had the same outfit but the dress and boots were black and the socks and scarf was blue, lili also had stylish grey and black jeans with a uniqe desighn with a sort of reavling grey top, lili also had a school uniform it standed out from the rest from her students it was dark green with gold buttons with a dark green boe tie with a checkored mini skirt whitch was green and black. Lili's personality is sweet and kind many people would think she would be stuck up becuse of her rich lifestyle.Lili also cares alot for her father she would do anything to help him, she hates seeing him stressed out.some extra facts about lili is that she likes pop music and loves winning but despise to lose, she also enjoy's her father being pleased Fighting style and biograpy lili's biography is really intresting, she was the only daughter of the wealthy man MR.Rochefort, she was kinnaped and held ransom for that very reason while she was in her limo she violently struggled to escape, lili broke the card door and caused her limo to explode the person who kniapped her tried to punch lili, lili took his fit turned around and kicked his head into the ground. After the inccedent lili loved the joy of beating people by fighting. But Mr Rochefort would not allow he is a humble man who did not beleive in conflict lili sneekly took her private jet to join street fighting around the world. Later on she recieved an invatation to a certain famous fighting tortament called king of iron fit. The host was her father's main enemy who causes trouble and stress the Mishima Zaibutsui ( he was the many boss of tekken 5 dark resserection). Lili hated her dad being stressed she wanted to put this to an end, so she enterted the tortament to defeat him.After defeating the Mishima zaibastu lili was joyful for her fathers well being but secretly Mishima bankrupted lili fathers oil company.